Can't Be Tamed
by yourvioleteyes
Summary: Ellie Summers is the adopted human daughter of Caius Volturi. When she is sent to Forks to learn from a coven of vampires a certain werewolf imprints on her. What does this mean for poor Ellie. Embry/OC and a little Seth/OC please read and rate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ellie's POV

The grand streets of Volterra, Italy are crowded with tourists and people from all over. A young couple, stands in front of a fruit cart arguing over something in Spanish. I push between them to look at the different colored blossoms of the newest harvest. Louie greets me by tipping his hat, a gentlemanly act that seems out of place in the ancient Italian city.

"G morning there, Ellie, what can I get you for?" He smiles a sheepish grin under his heavy white mustache.

"Two apples and a couple pounds of lettuce, Gianna's getting a little chunky." I chuckled. "But shush. She doesn't know that," I said chuckling again.

Felix groaned behind me turning his black eyes on Louie. "Give the girl her items and let's go," he growled.

Louie quickly stuffed the raw veggies into a bag and shoved it at me. "Goodbye," he said too quickly and turned, walking back into his shop slamming the door behind him.

I heaved a sigh. "You didn't have to do that you know," I scowled at him.

He frowned. "It's not good to socialize with filthy humans." He said disgusted**. **

I looked down at the ground kicking a loose stone out of my path. "I'm human," I whispered under my breath knowing he'd hear.

"Well that's different," he said scanning the street trying to avoid my eyes.

"How is it different," I yelled at him.

He stared straight into my eyes. "It's different because you know about us. You know what we are and therefore belong to us. You are lucky we have allowed you to stay what you are but you must realize as much as Caius adores you Aro will not allow you and your sister to stay human forever" He glared at me, his nostrils flaring.

"Of course I know that," I sighed and took an apple from my bag taking a big bite.

"Sorry I yelled," he murmured.

"Not your fault," I said through chunks of apple. "Hey do you want to stop by Madame's," I said.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Not that crazy old bat lady." I smiled and he smiled back. "Do you want to take a shortcut?" he said revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Sure," I agreed and in seconds I was on his back and we were flying. The wind rustled my long hair back as we dodged innocent pedestrians. We were invisible to them as we moved fast and as silent as ghosts.

"Here we go," he said setting me down on the sidewalk. We were in front of Madame Zonia's fortune parlor.

I easily pushed open the door. "Grandma," I yelled.

"Ellie" my grandma squealed as she took me in her arms. Felix crossed his muscular arms and pretended to be entertained by a dead mouse frozen in a jar of honey. Felix didn't really like my grandma even though she was nice. My grandma was very superstitious so he had to use an even harder façade at pretending to be human.

"Oh, hello Felix," she said with her normal bitterness. She didn't take much liking in my oversized bodyguard.

"Morning," he murmured but didn't move from my side. I sighed and took a seat on one of my grandma's too lumpy old couches.

"So how's Gianna," she said handing me a bottle of iced tea.

"Fine," I murmured taking a swig from the bottle.

"That's nice sweetie," she said patting my leg. She normally did that as a way of comfort so she must have sensed my off mood.

"What's bothering you," she said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, really," I say. She nods and gets up. She can definitely sense I'm lying but she doesn't bug me about it. That's one of my favorite things about her.

"So who wants a glimpse of your future," she said holding up a large crystal ball. "It's free for family day," she says jokingly.

"I'm fine," Felix murmurs inching towards the door eyeing a young blonde girl wearing a see through tank top and tight jeans.

"I'll try," I say giving him a warning glance. He stared at me with his dark eyes. Shadows blot under them like ink that wouldn't fade. He was thirsty, very thirsty and he needed to be fed soon before he cracked.

"Let's make this quick," I say as I sit down at the table crossing my hands in my lap.

"Ok. Give me your hand." I did as she asked. "Now think easy happy thoughts."

Again I do as she said locking all my secrets behind hidden doors.

"Hmm" she mumbled. "I see true love in your future sweetheart" she said with a smile.

I laughed. "Yeah, right, me, love, no way that could happen" I said with a loud snort. I covered my nose with my hand and giggled to myself.

"Just keep your eyes open. I want to meet this boy. He seems very, well, special" she said with a chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind" I murmured. "See you later grandma" I said giving her a small squeeze.

"Goodbye pumpkin" she murmured into my hair. She kissed me on the forehead and then disappeared behind the curtain. Felix didn't wait for me to take a step. He grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me into the early evening air.

It was dark enough that he wouldn't stand out against the few people on the sidewalk. When we were in the darkness of an alley he scooped me up in his arms and ran. It took us only seconds to reach the clock tower. He stepped through the hidden door dropping me to my feet. He sniffed the air. "We have guests. Stay close." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly towards the main lobby.

The lobby was packed with tourists when we arrived. A few were middle aged couples with children. I grabbed my cloak off its hook and put it on leaving the hood down.

"Excuse me." I said to one of the couples. "Children under eighteen are not prohibited in the main room. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

The mother gave me a nasty look. "Why are you allowed to stay?"

I answered with a phrase I have used thousands of times in the last 10 years. "I live here madam. I'm sorry but anyone with children will have to leave."

"Thank god!" a girl who was about my age shouted dashing out the door. The rest of the families followed her out. I was happy. At least I was able to save a few families. I stared out at the people who stayed. I felt bad but I wouldn't grieve for them. Living with vampires made you immune to feeling bad about other people's deaths. I tolerated it.

"I hate your rules" Felix whispered in my ear.

"If you don't like it then take it up with Caius. We both know who would win in that argument" I said not looking at him.

He grumbled to himself but didn't fight me. Nobody ever did. And they had good reason to.

"Stay here" Felix said as the huge double doors that led to the Volturi's chamber opened.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to Volterra." Aro's enchanting voice billowed through the lobby. The crowd cheered and followed Heidi who had been standing by the doors into the chamber. Felix followed the crowd into the room and the double doors slammed and locked behind him. Three seconds later the screaming started. It was loud enough to break glass and was followed by the sound of bones snapping.

I walked silently into the reception area. Gianna sat at her desk. Pen in hand, filing papers with her I-pod on full blast. I tapped on her shoulder. She looked up at me with her bright green eyes and smiled. "How was shopping?"

"Fine, Louie gave me these free for you." I pulled the two big pounds of lettuce out of my bag and set them on her desk. She stared at them as if they were about to explode.

"What are these for?" she asked not amused.

"Louie sais you need to diet" I said laughing.

"Well Louie needs to learn to mind his own business" she said pushing them into the trash.

"You have no sense of humor. You know that?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now, don't forget you have another trial hearing once they're done." She handed me the paper with the vampire's information on it. "His name is Khayri Adil. His territory and place of creation is in Arabia and he was created in 1673 A.D. He doesn't have any extra gifts besides the usual. Although when he wants something he goes absolutely mad. When they brought him in it took Demetri and Alec to hold him down even when I had him pinned to the floor."

"Another fighter, yippee" I groaned. "What did he do?"

"He took it upon himself to try challenging Marcus to see who was more powerful. And guess who won."

"Marcus, definitely, nobody can beat him. He looks easy but he fights hard."

"I know" she murmured. "He's being held downstairs."

"I know the drill" I said pulling the cloak over my head. "Here we go."

I walked out of the room and into the lobby. I didn't stop at the doors. They opened when I approached.

The heels of my leather boots clacked loudly against the floor as I entered the council room and the Volturi's main chamber. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat on their thrones looking satisfied. Each of the vampire's eyes seemed to glow a milky crimson.

There was no blood on the ground as someone might expect walking into a vampire dining room, spotless except for a few chalky corpses that had yet to be taken care of. One lay mangled in my path. I kicked it out of my way without a thought.

Jane looked up at me. She smiled cruelly and laughed. I gave her a grim smile and walked up the steps to stand beside Caius's thrown. I crushed a corpse's scull with my boot and laughed at the sharp crunch. Caius looked at me worriedly. He was still afraid he was corrupting my soul even though he knew I was never going to be a normal human.

"Is he ready yet?" Aro asked Demetri annoyed. The vampire nodded and in came a scraggly looking vampire being held in place by two of the guards. His clothes were torn and old looking. He had a dark beard and long hair and his eyes were a piercing red. He struggled against the guard's holds but was instantly pinned to the floor without anyone holding him down. He tried to move his head up from the floor but it just slammed back down like a magnet.

Gianna walked in with a clipboard, her heels clacking loudly against the stone floor. She looked at some of the mangled corpses and sighed. "Will someone pick those dirty things up and dispose of them" she yelled at a guard. He growled at her and she glared. He huffed and went to dispose of the bodies.

Gianna handed Aro the clipboard and then stalked out the door. When we heard the door of her office close Khayri began to get up. The guards grabbed him and held him up so he was on his knees.

"So what brings you to our marvelous city my friend?" Aro said as he glided over to the straggly vampire.

"Shut up Aro. I should be on that throne, not Marcus." He glared at Marcus. Marcus just sat there with a bored expression.

"And why is that my friend" Aro said politely.

"He stole the love of my life away and I want revenge."

"Didyme never loved you Khayri. She was always mine" Marcus spoke without emotion.

"You're the reason she's dead" Khayri bellowed.

"It's not my fault she was murdered" Marcus said emotionless.

"Yes it is!"

"Enough!" Caius boomed. "I say we just torch him now. He's beginning to annoy me" Caius stated with a flick of his wrist.

The vampire glared at Caius. Then his eyes landed on me. "Who is this Aro. Your little slave" Khayri purred in my direction. Caius tensed but I stayed emotionless.

"She sure looks… tasty" he licked his lips. Caius hissed and stood up.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at me but I just smiled.

"Now father, there's no reason to be hasty. He's just giving me a compliment" I said innocently. He let out a frustrated breath and sat back down. I smirked internally. He was like putty in my hands he just wouldn't admit it.

Khayri laughed. "What is this Caius? Is this little mortal your pet? Or are you hers'?" He grinned smugly.

"I wouldn't be making such comments if I were you." I said walking down the steps to stand before him.

He lunged towards me at the smell of my blood. His eyes were beginning to turn black. The guards held him back as he repeatedly lunged at me. "I want her!" he screamed.

I smirked. "Come get me then" I said wiggling my fingers suggestively. He threw himself at me but I put a burning hand on his face.

"Ahhhhhh" he shrieked as my fire burned into his skin. I laughed as he fell to the ground holding his now charred cheek.

"What did you do?" he screamed. He cringed as I took a few steps towards him. I knelt down so I was to his level and he could see my exposed throat. I loved torturing my victims before I burned them alive.

"Not just vampires have special powers my friend." I smiled cruelly exposing my perfectly white teeth. I showed him my hand which now had a flame burning in it. However, it never burned my own skin. It was a part of me. He backed away into the wall.

I stood up and walked back over to where Aro stood in the center of the room. "Can I dispose of him or will you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'll give this one to you my dear." He turned and glided back up towards his throne.

I smiled deviously at the vampire. "Are you going to make this easy or hard for me?" I asked.

Jane appeared at my side. "Can I mess with him a little? I haven't had any fun in a while?" she begged.

I looked at the scared vampire. "Go ahead" I said nonchalantly gesturing to him.

She grinned evilly and stared at the vampire. He let out a loud scream and began to cringe into the floor. I relished in the suffering. I loved making others suffer even though I would never do it to someone who didn't deserve it. The only people who I didn't allow suffering to where my family and maybe Louie.

"Enough Jane" Caius's voice boomed. "We have some matters that need to be discussed. Ellie please finish him off" my father ordered. Jane sighed and the vampire stopped screaming.

He looked up at me. "Please, I'll be good. Don't kill me" he begged.

"The Volturi don't give second chances" and with that he burst into flames. His screams soon died out as he became ash. I walked out of the room leaving behind my own power's destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ellie's POV

I sat alone in my room staring at the floor. I couldn't believe what was happening. They were sending me away. I didn't want to believe it. I was being forced to leave the only family I had ever known, and all because my sister was pregnant with a vampire's child.

She told me she was in love with Caius's real son, Lucas, and that they had been in a secret relationship for a long time. Lucas had never known that a male vampire could get a human girl pregnant. However, he loved her so he wouldn't leave her.

Caius told me of a coven in Washington that had been in a similar situation. One of the vampires had fallen in love with a human girl and they had gotten married. He had also gotten her pregnant and she gave birth to a half vampire half human child. She had almost died however, but was changed before her heart completely stopped. Caius was sending us away to learn from the strange animal drinkers. He wanted us to learn how to care for my soon to be nephew since Gianna and Lucas both refused to kill it. He was sending me to keep an eye on things and to also help out with the baby when Gianna was changed. That meant they were going to make me a vampire early.

When I joined the Volturi and they found out about me and my sister's powers (I can control the elements water, wind, fire, and earth and Gianna can make any living being do what she wanted physically) they forced us to sign contracts in our own blood stating that we would never tell another mortal about vampires and that we were to be changed before we turned 25 (I'm only 15 and Gianna is 22). Gianna was never a favorite of the vampires and never really trusted them but to earn off her keep she began doing jobs for them since she was twelve. Since I was only five when our parents were killed, Caius adored me and adopted me as if I were his own daughter. My sister didn't like this but never objected in fear that I would be killed.

Now I was being forced to move to a small Indian reservation outside of Forks, Washington called La Push. There were legends that it was home to shape shifters that greatly resembled werewolves which Caius had a huge fear of. He had them nearly hunted to extinction so it wasn't a pretty sight when everyone arrived back from interrogating the Cullens about their little half vampire child. He only relaxed when he was able to hold his little girl (me) in his arms. But anyway back to the point. I don't want to become a vampire at 15! I don't want to be a grouch like Jane. Speaking of Jane, her and Alec (her twin) are the only people close to my age on the guard and their over 500 years old. I would miss them since they had become my best and only real friends.

I sighed and stared at the floor length mirror that was positioned across from my bed. I focused hard on my reflection. I have peachy skin and bronze hair. My eyes are a piercing yellow green, but sometimes seem more to be a dark hazel, depends on the mood I'm in. I have side bangs that fall just below my eye. My hair also has a slight red tint to it but it's hard to notice. I am abnormally beautiful for a human but I'm not at all vain.

I look up from the mirror to see my mother, Athenodora, open my door. "Hey sweetie" she smiles motherly and sits beside me on the bed. She begins to absentmindedly braid my hair but I don't protest.

"Why are you making me go with them?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I don't know baby. We think it would be best for you. We never liked the idea of forcing you into our world. We want you to get away from all the death and violence."

I place my hand over her chalky white one. "It's not that easy. I grew up with death. It doesn't affect me anymore. I belong here. I want to stay here."

"We realize that, but we think it would be healthier for you to stay with Gianna. It was sort of her idea to take you."

"But I don't want to go with her!"

"I'm sorry baby but it's already been decided. We'll give you tonight to pack up your things and say goodbye." She kissed my head lightly and walked out the door.

I slump my shoulders sadly and got up. I grabbed a duffle bag from my wardrobe and began placing clothes inside. It took a few hours to pack my clothes, accessories, toiletries and other precious things. Tossing my 5 suitcases and 2 duffle bags in the corner I looked around the now barren room. The room was empty except for my queen sized bed, a desk, my wardrobe, vanity, and the floor mirror. I changed into some blue checkered pajama bottoms and a white tank top and went to bed.

I heard light footsteps echo through the corridor. I pulled the comforter tighter around myself as the footsteps approached my door. The door creaked open and I felt somebody sit on the corner of my bed. A cold hand began to stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to force you to leave but it's best for you. You need to get out and see the world. I can't keep you trapped in the city forever."

"Daddy" I look at him. "I'm not trapped. I love it here. I don't want to leave you and mom."

"I know but it's not healthy for you to be around vampires."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to be one soon anyway."

He sighed. "I know. I wish it doesn't have to be like this but you know Aro." He ran a hand through his white hair.

I put a hand on his cheek and he instantly calmed down. "Will you love me any less when I'm not human anymore?"

He stares at me in disbelief. "I will always love you. You will always be my daughter."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Why do you think this?" he asks me hurt.

"You are always hiding me. You never tell anyone about me and anyone who knows ends up dead. Just please tell me if I am an embarrassment to you."

"I only hide you to keep you safe. If other vampires find out about a human with a special power such as yours you will be killed instantly. You are one of the only humans who can willingly kill a vampire by yourself."

"I guess…" I muttered.

"Ellie…" he says exasperated.

"But what if I need you" I say gripping his arm tight in my hands.

"If you ever need me we will have Corin watching you." (Corin can see what is going on with other people at the same time, not psychic like Alice though. I'm not sure what his real power is in the book so just go along with it.)

"Okay" I sigh.

"Goodnight." Caius kisses my forehead and then leaves out the door. Sleep overtakes me and I fall into darkness.

_I'm running through a forest. There is green everywhere. I'm running so fast it should be a blur but I could still see everything perfectly._

_ I can hear howls behind me. I recognize those howls. Suddenly I'm surrounded on all sides by gigantic wolves the size of horses. A grey wolf with black spots covering his body steps forward, snarling at me._

_ "Embry" I plead. The wolf snarls. There is no sign of the love and passion in the deep brown eyes that I had grown to love. He crouches and leaps at me._

_ My heart breaks as the love of my life rips me apart like the stone creature I had become. My screams pierce through the forest's calm followed by the victorious howls of wolves._

I sit straight up in bed. My tank top sticks to my skin from the sweat. I leap out of bed and run to the bathroom. Splashing water on my face I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are bruised from little sleep and are bloodshot. My skin is pale and sweaty. I wash my face and then head back to my room. I slip on some dark washed skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I pull on my leather boots and then apply some eyeliner and mascara.

I hear a knock on my door. I rush to open it and see Jane and Alec standing there with sad expressions. "Were going to miss you" Jane cries and pulls me into a hug. (Even though Jane's normally mean she's really a sweetheart but normally only to me and Alec.)

"I'll miss you guys to" I say hugging her back. Alec just stands there shuffling his feet. He's not really good at expressing his feelings. "Come on Alec. I want a hug from you to." I gesture to my awaiting open arms.

He sighs and hugs me. "Miss you." He squeezed me once before letting go. They helped me grab my bags. I took one more look around my room before shutting the door.

**Time Warp – Drive into La Push.**

I stared out the window at nothing in particular. Gianna sat in the passenger seat, her stomach now had a noticeable bulge. Lucas was driving way above the speed limit in our new Lexus LFA sports car. I'm shocked he actually got one since there's only 500 models made. However, it was mine now since he had gotten himself a new Ferrari California and Gianna a Corvette ZR1. Great now I was going to be stared at when I start school. I still couldn't believe they were making me go.

We drove along a long winding forest rode until we came to a stop. I looked out the window to see a huge house mostly made of glass. It was painted a medium blue and had a slanted roof and was 2 stories. I immediately fell in love with it.

"There's a river that flows through the backyard that also flows through the Cullen's yard" Lucas said with a grin. I smiled at him.

"Sweet, I love you Lucas!" I hugged him and jumped out of the car. I bounded up the porch steps and into the vast living room. It was a large white room with glass windows scattered here and there. There were 3 large black couches and several chairs and two coffee tables. The living room connected with a porcelain kitchen. There was a staircase at the entrance and under the staircase was an entrance to a study. I ran upstairs. There were 5 rooms. I poked my head in one door and saw it was set up like a nursery. There was a doorway that connected to another room that appeared to be Gianna and Lucas's room. I walked to the end of the hall and saw a door with my name on it. I opened the door and gasped. The walls were painted black and there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room. It was painted white and had a black comforter on it. There were two black nightstands with white lanterns hanging over them. There was a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a huge computer system set up in the corner.

I screamed and started jumping up and down.

"Like it?" Gianna said appearing in the doorway.

"Yes!" I screamed and hugged her gently to avoid hurting the baby. She had a water bottle in her hand that sloshed around when she drank some of it. I felt a wave of nausea. Aro told us from what he read in Edward Cullen's mind about Bella's pregnancy that the baby would only be satisfied by drinking human blood. "Come on Gianna. You should go lay down." She huffed but obeyed me and waddled down the stairs to the couch. Lucas tried to help her but she refused wanting to do it herself.

I changed into some black converse and grabbed a sweatshirt. "I'm going for a walk" I yelled running for the door.

"Wait" Lucas said appearing in front of the door.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Be careful. If you need me just think of where you are and I'll come got it?"

I nodded and stepped around him before dashing into the forest. I walked until I found a cliff that overlooked the ocean. I sat down on a rotten log and just enjoyed the view.

I sat there for a while before I heard a branch snap. I turned around quickly. A giant wolf the size of a horse peered at me through the trees. It snarled and walked out into the light. I fumbled off the log and fell to the ground. I was frozen staring up into the brown eyes of the monster wolf. The eyes went from aggressive, to confused, to loving as the wolf looked down at me. "I'm going to die" I thought as the wolf bent its head down to my level. I could see its rows of sharp teeth. "Why can't I harm an animal?" I thought. I loved animals so I certainly couldn't bring myself to set a wolf ablaze.

The large creature sniffed my face. It looked at me again in confusion then licked my face. I laughed. The wolf gave me a goofy grin. I matted my fingers into its fur surprised at how soft it was. The wolf sighed and I looked into its eyes. The wolf became my life. This creature was my reason for existence. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Embry's POV

This sucked. I was stuck between Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel on the couch. Neither of the couples where paying any attention to me as they were sucking face with their imprints. Sam was in the kitchen trying to help Emily cook and Jake and Quil who were supposed to be my best friends were out on a double play date with Renesmee and Claire. Brady and Collin were busy and Seth was trying to comfort Leah. She still couldn't stand seeing Sam and Emily together.

Sighing, I got up. Nobody looked up from what they were doing. Huffing I walked out the door and into the forest. I undressed quickly and tied my shorts to my ankle with the leather cord I used as an ankle bracelet. I quickly phased and ran off into the woods. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. I was sad and happy at the same time. I was happy since I got my thoughts to myself. I was sad because ever since the confirmation with the Volturi a few weeks ago all vampires avoided this area so no one ever felt the need to patrol. The only vampires still here were the Cullens.

I ran around in circles for awhile until I caught a vampire's scent. I froze in place and sniffed the air. The scent was familiar but different at the same time. My mood lifted. I could kill the leech by myself then gloat about it later. That would give the others something to be proud of me about. I'm tired of being alone and unappreciated. I ran off in the direction of the scent. I didn't have to go far. I stopped at a cliff that had a view of the ocean.

I got into a hunting stance and stalked forward quietly. I stopped once I got the edge of the woods. A young girl, maybe 14 or 15, sat with her back to me. Her long bronze hair cascaded down her back. She was dressed simply and like any other teenager, however, she reeked of leech.

I stepped on a branch and froze. The girl spun around fast and looked at me. I snarled and walked into the light. She fell to the ground as I approached and lay there frozen. That's when I noticed she wasn't sparkling and her eyes weren't red. She stared at me with piercing green eyes. I looked at her confused. Why did this human girl smell like a vampire?

When I met her eyes everything changed. Her face exploded inside of my mind like fireworks. She was my life, my reason of being. I had finally imprinted. I lowered my head to her level and she looked at me in fear. I sniffed her again. Besides the vampire stink she smelled like red tea and figs. Her scent made my mouth water but I ignored it. I licked her face and she laughed. Her laugh was like bells going off in my head. I grinned, well how a wolf would look if they could. She took my fur in her small hands and I sighed in happiness. She looked me in the eyes and I saw the same emotion I felt for her go through her mind. I saw love in her eyes. I was hers from that moment and she was mine.

Never letting go of my fur she sat back down on the log and began to stroke my back. I lay down by her legs and rested my huge head in her tiny lap.

"You're such a pretty color. Grey and black are my favorite colors on a wolf." Her voice was like angels singing in my ears. I wanted to show her the real me. I didn't want her remembering me as a giant dog.

I got up and walked over to the edge of the forest. "Don't leave!" the girl yelled behind me. I turned and looked at her. Her face showed fear and abandonment. I felt my heart break at the sight. I walked back over and nudged her with my head and tapped the log with my paw trying to tell her to stay there. She sat down so she was facing the woods. I licked her face before trotting into the forest. I phased quickly and threw on my shorts. When I walked out she had shock written all over her face. "Damn, I hope she doesn't freak out and leave" I thought.

Ellie's POV:

I was confused and scared when the wolf got up. I didn't want him to leave. "Don't leave!" I yelled. I felt that if he left I would be alone and empty.

He turned around and looked very sad. He walked back over and nudged me to sit down so I sat facing the forest. He licked my face before trotting into the woods. I sat there for about 10 seconds before a tall boy walked out. I was shocked speechless. He had russet colored skin and was 6'5" at least. He towered over my 5'3". His hair was cropped and black and a few short strands fell over his forehead. He was naked except for a pair of basketball shorts and had a well muscled chest and a 6 pack which made my mouth water. He was so hot! What caught me off guard though were his eyes. They were the same shade of brown as the wolf's eyes and showed all of his emotions. He looked nervous as he was trembling slightly.

I suddenly remembered what Caius had said about the shape shifters, Indian boys who turned into wolves the size of horses. Then my mind flashed to my dream. The wolf that had attacked me was the same wolf I had just met. "Embry" I whispered the name.

He stepped forward. "You know my name?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head vigorously. "You were in my dream…" I trailed off lost in his eyes.

"Really, do you know what I am then?" he asked with seriousness.

"Yes. You're a shape shifter." I could have sworn his jaw came unhinged it dropped so far.

"You… You know about shape shifters. How?" he said taking a seat next to me on the log. He towered over me and I could feel heat radiating from his body.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Does it have to do with how you smell because you stink of leech? But no offence" he said trying not to hurt my feeling.

"None taken" I laughed. He calmed down and watched me with interest. "I was raised by vampires but just moved here with my human sister and her vampire mate. She's sort of pregnant with his child and we heard about the vampires in this area and wanted to get help and learn from them."

"You mean the Cullens, and you were raised by vampires! Holy crap Sam is not going to be happy" he said talking to himself.

"Wait!" I yelled grabbing his arm. He looked at me in confusion. "The other wolves won't hurt them right! Lucas can't die! They're the only family I have left!" I cried but it was true. I felt abandoned. My own father sent me here away from him. I've never felt more alone.

"They won't like having other vampires here in La Push but they won't do anything to hurt you or them since you're my imprint."

I blinked confused. "What's an imprint?"

"An imprint is like your soul mate. At first we thought it was just to help keep the population of wolves stronger by finding mates but we learned it wasn't when Jake imprinted on Nessie. She's the half human half vampire child."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So I'm your soul mate huh?" He looked scared but nodded. "Good" I said leaning into him. He let out a shaky laugh and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap. I leaned my ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He smelled of the woods but also home. I loved it.

"I never got your name" he whispered in my ear. Chills traveled down my spine and I shivered. He must have thought I was cold because he tightened his hold on me.

"My name's Ellie, Ellie Summers Mason."

"I'm Embry Call" he said into my hair. He kissed my head.

"I think I'm going to like it here" I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled. "I have a feeling you will to."

"Good and I hope I'm not rushing it seeing as I just met you but I already love you, with all my heart." It was true. I loved him more than anything. I just hoped he could love me when he found out my future.

"I love you to" he said staring directly into my eyes. I could see the love in his eyes.

I leaned up and kissed his neck. He moaned loudly and pulled my body against his. I loved knowing I caused him pleasure. Unlike others I didn't want him to suffer. Before I could protest he fisted his hands in my hair and kissed me. His lips were hungry and full of lust. I bit his lip lightly and he groaned. He opened his mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I felt my back hit a tree. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist so I had more access. His hands were at my waist and mine were in his hair wishing it wasn't so short. I growled in frustration and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried he'd hurt me. He felt my hands in his hair and chuckled. "I'll grow it. Trust me it grows like an inch every few days." He set me on my feet against my protests.

"Let's play 20 questions. If you're my soul mate I want to know everything about you."

"Fine" I huffed. We sat down next to each other under the tree. "Me first, ok favorite color?"

"Green" he said quickly and I blushed. "You?" he asked.

"Black or red" I stated. "What is your favorite animal?"

"Wolf" he grinned.

"Me to" I smiled.

His grin got so big I'm shocked his cheeks didn't rip straight off his face. I heard Lucas's voice in my head. "Ellie, where are you!" he shouted so loud my brain rattled. Thank god he couldn't read my thought cause damn you telepathic vampire!

"I have to go" I said standing up. He got up quickly and stood next to me watching me.

"When will I see you again?"

"What's wrong Lucas?" I thought in my head.

"We're going to meet the Cullens. I need you home fast. Hurry because I can't leave Gianna alone."

"Okay" I thought to him. I felt his presence fade from my mind.

"Lucas wants to go meet the Cullens."

"How did you know that" he asked confused.

"He's telepathic."

"Great, another leech with a power" he grumbled.

"He's not the only one" I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'll tell you later. I need to get home fast."

"Give me a second." He ran back into the forest and came out a few seconds later in wolf form.

"I'm going to have to get used to this" I said laughing. He barked a laugh.

He lowered himself to the ground and I climbed on his back. I twisted my hands in his fur and he took off following my scent home.

It took only a few minutes to get home. He stopped at the edge of the forest and let me down. "See you at the Cullen's house." He nodded and disappeared into the forest taking half of me with him.

Before I stepped into the house I used the wind to blow his scent off me. Lucas would flip if I walked in smelling like dog.

"I'm home" I called when I walked in the door. Lucas appeared at my side in less than a second with Gianna in his arms.

"Let's go" he said running in vampire speed to the car. I locked the house then climbed into his Ferrari. He sped off towards Forks. Not long after we pulled into a large meadow. There was a huge house, larger than ours, with a huge garage. Lucas climbed out and helped Gianna out of the car.

I looked at the porch and saw eight vampires, a shape shifter who I guessed was Jacob and a little girl who looked about five in his arms. She had her hand on a dark haired vampire's arm who appeared to be her mother Bella.

The short one with the black pixie cut and the redhead stared at her in shock. "Gianna?" they asked.

"Long time no see Cullens. I have taken a break from being the Volturi's receptionist." She placed her hand proudly on her stomach. Lucas stood hovering protectively near her and I hid behind him hoping they wouldn't notice me.

The redhead's eyes snapped onto me. Crap the mind reader. Bella looked at him then back to Gianna. She smiled. "I'm not the only mortal girl to fall for a vampire. And here I thought I was one of a kind." She appeared at Gianna's side in a flash and helped to steady her. "Would you like some help dear. I know what you're going through so you're probably tired."

Gianna nodded. "Thank you Bella." She smiled and followed the vampire inside. Lucas and most of the vampires followed leaving me behind. The mind reader and a vampire with curly blonde hair that fell to his shoulders stayed on the porch.

"You can come in young one. No one will hurt you" the redhead said.

"She's scared Edward" The blonde stated.

I backed away. If they follow me I'll burn them. The redhead's eyes opened in shock. "Relax young one. No one is going to hurt you. There is no reason to use your gift on us. We won't hurt you." The redhead held his hands up in surrender and began to back away.

"What do you mean?" the blonde guy asked.

"She's got a gift as a mortal like Bella did except hers is much more dangerous and stronger. She can control the elements but differently than Benjamin can. She's stronger and capable of much worse."

The blonde hissed and glared at me.

I backed away thinking of how I had roasted all those other vampires. "Stay away" I growled and backed up into the car.

"Jasper, don't" he yelled grabbing his arm. "She can kill you easily."

Jasper stared at him in disbelief before staring at me. I felt a rush of calm over take me and I relaxed from my position.

"What did you do to me!" I yelled at them. Lucas walked outside and looked at us.

"Ellie, come inside" he ordered. I ran after him and rushed between the vampires into the house.

I stalked over to the couch were Gianna lay with her cup of blood and the other vampires surrounding her. She looked up at me and smiled. I calmed down and sat on the floor by her head.

"Alice, Bella, this is my baby sister Ellie." The pixie vampire who must have been Alice and Bella looked at me.

"Hi" I smiled weakly. The little girl walked away from the Indian and sat in my lap.

"I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie. That's Jacob" she said pointing to Embry's friend. He eyed me suspiciously. "Want to see something cool" she said smiling.

"Sure" I said. The little girl was adorable. Maybe Gianna's kid will be this cute to.

She placed her tiny dimpled hand on my cheek and my thoughts were filled with images of my own face through her eyes. I gasped. She was showing me her thoughts. I remember Aro telling me that she could show you what she was thinking. She took her hand off my cheek and smiled. "Cool huh?"

"Very" I said hugging her. She was adorable.

"Bella, can I keep her" I pouted my lip. Embry's friend growled and I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella laughed.

"No, sorry sweetie" she said laughing.

"Dang" I said snapping my fingers. Edward and Jasper had joined us by now and were watching us with a mix of emotion. "Do you want to see something cool?" She nodded her head vigorously. I held up my hand. Jasper growled and was about to spring. Edward grabbed his wrist. Jasper looked at him in confusion but Edward just shook his head reading my thoughts. "Relax Blondie. I'm not going to hurt her" I said under my breath. I turned my attention back to the girl. "Watch my hands." I held my hands up close to my face and created a flower.

She squealed in delight. "Is it real?" she asked touching it.

"Yes" I said putting it in her hands. She looked at it in amazement.

"That's so cool!" she screamed jumping up to show everyone. I laughed and leaned my head against the couch.

"How did you do that?" most of the vampires asked at the same time.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've been able to do it since I was a baby."

"So my friend" the older vampire Carlisle asked Lucas. "What brings you to Forks? Is it a favor for our friends in the Volturi?" All the vampires in the room went stone still and stared at Lucas as if he had just threatened to shoot them.

"Yes and no. You see, Gianna and I are having a child like your beautiful granddaughter and were hoping to get some help. Caius and Aro also wanted us to check up on the girl to see how she was progressing, but relax. No harm is to come to her or your family because of our situation. Ellie is just here to help and they thought it would be best for her if she got away from the Volturi."

Edward looked at me. "I have never met a mortal responsible for as many vampire's deaths as you." The vampires all stared at me.

I shrugged. "After a while, you aren't affected by death anymore. When you lose everything you become numb." Gianna looked at me sadly. Edward gave me a look of sympathy.

"Your life was hard. I'm sorry" he said.

"I don't need your sympathy. I just want to go home."

"You know what is weird, Edward? She looks a lot like you did as a human. She even has your hair and eyes." Carlisle said kneeling in front of me. "What is your name?"

"Ellie Summers Mason" I said backing into the couch.

"Edward, wasn't your name Mason?" Bella asks confused.

"But that's impossible. I was an only child and my parents died before…" he trailed off.

Carlisle stood up. "I never told you but your mother was pregnant when she died. She was seven months along and they pulled out a child but he was really young and not fully developed so they thought he wouldn't make it. After I changed you we had to leave and I just assumed he had died."

Edward shook his head. "It's impossible."

"My grandma… told me that her grandpa was born prematurely and barely survived. His name was Patrick and he was raised by his grandparents."

Edward shook his head. He turned and ran outside. I started to get up but Carlisle held me down. "Give him a minute to calm down. He's always felt bad that he never remembered his family." I nodded and leaned my head against Gianna's side. She was softly snoring. I smiled. She always was able to fall asleep during anything.

Bella sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be nice to have a niece." I smiled. "Thanks Bells." She laughed and began to play with my hair. I noticed her eyes were a red orange color. She couldn't be that old then.

Jacob got up from his seat in the corner. "What do they want now? I told them they had the day off" he muttered stalking outside.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Bella.

"The other wolves must have smelled you guys and come to investigate."

"Crap" I muttered. I hadn't come up with an explanation for my imprint yet. I had been trying my best not to think about him at all.

"We smelled more leeches so we just had to come check it out Jacob." A deep voice sounded outside. Lucas hovered protectively near Gianna while the female vampires made a shield around us.

Three tall Indian boys and a girl walked into the house with Jacob fallowing behind. I recognized one of them as Embry. When he saw me he smiled. Everything in the room faded away except for him. He was the only thing holding me to this earth.

"You didn't" Jacob growled. He looked from me to Embry. Embry just looked at him than back to me.

"Embry she's the spawn of leeches!" Jacob yelled and the vampires in the room hissed.

"Your one to talk Jacob" Bella said holding Renesmee to her chest.

I growled. "What's your problem?"

"Embry, leave now" he ordered. I could tell Embry was fighting his order.

"No" he said planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"Embry, I am the alpha. You will do as I say!" Jacob yelled getting in his face. Lucas growled and put his hand protectively on my shoulder.

"You can't stop me from being with her Jacob! She's my imprint!" Embry yelled beginning to shake violently.

"Do you really want to be with a leech?" This drove Embry off the edge as he lunged at Jacob. Both ran outside and phased. They began to lunge and maul each other. I heard Embry whimper and something inside me tore.

"No!" I screamed running outside. I pushed the earth up creating a barrier between the wolves. I ran over to where Embry lay panting he had a huge bite mark on his shoulder. I stroked his fur. "Shh, it's ok. Relax, you're fine, I'm here." His breathing calmed and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What did you do Jacob?" Edward's voice boomed through the clearing. I lowered the wall to see a huge red brown wolf backing away from Edward.

"Edward, calm down. It was just a little tiff. Let it go. Please" I whispered. Embry growled at Jacob and began to get up. He whimpered a little but shook it off. I heard the bones in his shoulder mend together. He nudged me with his large head and I got up. He looked over at Jake and they seemed to be having their own conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. i actually wrote this story last year but stopped after a case of severe wroter's block. After publishing my new story On My Way i decided i would start on this one again. I also may write a pirates of the caribbean fanfic and post some of my other twilight ones. Thanks! Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. I would just like to mention i do not own Twilight. I wish i did but i dont and twilight is instead owned by Stephanie Meyers. I only own Ellie, Lucas, Selena, and the upcoming baby! :D**

Chapter 4: Embry's POV

"What the hell man?" I thought looking at Jacob.

"I'm sorry Embry. She's just dangerous. I don't trust her. You could get hurt."

"You don't know anything Jake. You can be all over protective of that half vampire child and ignore your duties as the leader of this pack but I can't be with Ellie. That makes no sense and it's none of your say what I do with her anyway. She is mine." I growled. Ellie looked at me confused.

Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Why don't we call it a night? Lucas, why don't you take Gianna and Ellie home? I will come to check on her in a little while."

The vampire Lucas nodded. He was tall but not nearly as tall as me. He had blonde hair so light it could have been white and eerie red eyes. "Thank you for your help Carlisle." The vampire picked up the pregnant girl and set her in the front seat of his car. He looked at Ellie expectantly. She petted my head softly before running over to the car. I watched as the car disappeared around the bend.

"Jacob, why don't you go home and rest? We have some important matters to discuss?" Bella said calmly before walking back inside the house carrying a sleeping Renesmee.

I turned on my heels and ran off into the forest.

"Come on man. Please let it go. I get it. She's your imprint. I'll back off" Jacob's voice sounded through my head.

"Jacob that was really low and you know it" Seth's voice stated. I had almost forgotten about the others.

"Embry, just forgive him already. We don't have time to deal with this if we're going to have more vampires running around La Push" Quil said joining the conversation.

"I just hope that bloodsucker steps out of line so I can dismember him. Did you see his eyes? He'll kill himself before he even tries to be a "vegetarian". I'm shocked he hasn't killed the pregnant chick and the little freak." Leah said.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to growl at her. "She is not a freak!" I yelled. The small grey wolf stood her ground.

"Yes she is. She's as much a freak as those leeches. Have you seen what she can do? She can create a mountain if she wanted. Or she could incinerate you in half a second."

"Shut up Leah, you're one to talk Miss. Girly Wolf Freak!" She stopped and stared at me in shock.

"I hate you!" she screamed in my head before turning in the opposite direction. Seth growled at me and ran after her.

"I'm out of here" I muttered and turned towards home ignoring Jake's and Quil's pleads.

When I reached home I slammed the door realizing it was already midnight.

"Embry, where have you been!" my mother's angry voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Out" I muttered trudging up the steps.

"I'm not done with you" she yelled from downstairs.

"Well I am!" I shouted slamming the door. I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Ellie's POV:

The ride home was silent except for the sound of our breathing and the car's wheels against the road. Arriving home I immediately leapt from the car and ran upstairs to take a shower.

"Not so fast." Lucas's hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to let out a small shriek. "Relax. It's only your big bro" he said.

"What do you want? I have to take a shower" I asked annoyed.

"What happened between you and that wolf kid?" he asked in all seriousness.

I sighed audibly. "Nothing happened."

"Ellie, something did happen and you're not telling me what. I need to know. This could affect our future here and if it gets out of hand I'm going to have to alert Caius and take you back."

"No!" I yelled grabbing his forearm. "You can't tell father. If he knows he'll kill him or worse. He'll force me to kill him. I… I can't. I don't how to explain it but… I… I love him. He's like my other half. If anything happened to him I'd kill myself. I can't live my life anymore without him."

He sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Ok. Say that you two start a relationship. That baby is coming in a month Ellie. I have to change you myself before then. What do you think will happen? He would probably kill you and us if you became a vampire."

I remembered my dream. I had been a vampire in my dream and he had killed me. I shook my head clearing my mind. "I'll handle it when the time comes. For now just don't mention it okay?" I begged.

"Ellie, I don't know" he started but I cut him off.

"So it's okay for you to knock up my human sister and change her when you know she never wanted to be a vampire but I can't be with my soul mate. I don't care if he's a wolf and wants to kill vampires. He doesn't care that I've allowed so many innocent people to be murdered for my own selfish reasons! I need him Luke" I whispered the last part.

He cringed at my statement but didn't argue. "Fine, I won't tell but if they somehow find out or he flips when you become a vampire I'm not going to be the one to settle it with dad" and with that he sped down the stairs into the living room.

"Love you to" I yelled knowing he'd hear me. I turned and jumped into the shower. After my shower I changed into some PJ's and went to bed.

_"How could you do this Ellie? How could you become this… this… this monster?" Embry yells at me. We are standing on our cliff overlooking the ocean._

_ "I didn't choose this for myself Embry. It was planned before I met you! I couldn't back out of this even if I wanted to!" I screamed my hands balled into fists._

_ "You could have run away, with me. We could have run away together!"_

_ "I can't run away from this Embry. They have the best tracker in the world. They would have found me eventually!"_

_ "Whatever Ellie, you chose your path. I can't be with a leech." He phased and ran away from me, taking my heart with him._

"Don't leave me!" I screamed sitting up in bed. I was once again covered in sweat and I could feel the bruises forming around my eyes. I got up and washed my face before trudging downstairs.

Gianna lay on one of the black leather couches in a nightgown and an oversized sweatshirt. She was cocooned in blankets sipping from her blood filled cup and watching the morning news. I trudged into the kitchen and pulled some coco pebbles from the cupboard. I poured myself a bowl and sat at the island watching the news with my sister.

"Ellie, can you tell your dog lover to leave. He's stinking up the house." Lucas yelled coming in through the sliding glass door. I spit my cereal all over the counter.

"What do you mean he's stinking up the house? He's here!" I shrieked fussing with my messy bun and crinkled pajamas.

"He's on the back patio. He keeps whining because I won't let him in but he stinks. He stays outside" he said plopping down on one of the arm chairs.

I ran over to the glass door and looked and there he was. My giant grey wolf with black spots stood at the door leaning his nose on the glass. I noticed a pair of jean shorts tied to his ankle with a leather cord. "Go home" I yelled pointing towards the forest. He whined and pressed his face to the glass. "Go home now. I'm pretty sure you're ignoring your pack duties by being here. We wouldn't want any vampires coming and attacking me would you?" I heard Lucas scoff from the living room. "Shut up vampy boy. I'm trying to make a point!" Embry whined but I just pointed in the directions of the forest. A low groan erupted from his throat which I took as a "Yes mom". When he disappeared I ran upstairs and took yet another shower. Yes, I'm one of those people that must feel clean all the time.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to the window. It was rather warm considering it was summer although in this area warm was considered 75. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black bikini with white polka-dots and little ties at the waist, bust, and the back. I slipped it on and also pulled on some jean shorts and a red camisole. I let my hair fall in gentle waves down my back and applied a little water proof makeup. I smiled at my reflection before grabbing my phone, keys, and my towel.

"I'm going to the beach. Call if you need me" I yelled slamming the door behind me. It wasn't far so I just walked the 10 short minutes to the beach. It wasn't crowded but there were still a few people down a ways. It looked like a group of teens from Forks but I didn't pay them any mind. I laid my stuff gently on the sand and slipped out of my clothes until I was just in my swimsuit. I walked slowly over to the water and slipped my toe in. It was freezing. I heated it up a little where I was standing and stepped in submerging up to my knees. I heard a whoop of laughter and a splash. I turned to see the wolves jumping off the cliff and howling laughs before plopping down into the icy water. I saw Embry up there laughing with the rest of them and I smiled inwardly. At least he and his friends weren't fighting anymore.

"Excuse me but can I set my stuff here?" I turned to see a girl about my age standing next to my stuff. She was thin and about 5'5 with shiny black hair cut into a bob. Her russet skin stood out against the green bikini she wore and her chocolate eyes were framed by thick lashes.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled and sat down at the edge of the water.

"No problem" I said sitting down next to her.

"You seem new since you're not with them" she gestured to the teens surfing farther down the beach. "Or them" she pointed at the wolves who were still howling and laughing like a bunch of deranged mutts.

"You are correct my friend." She smiled.

"It's nice to have a friend. I'm new to so I don't really fit in here" she said playing with her fingernails.

"I would have thought you were from here" I said gesturing to her russet skin. It reminded me of Embry's.

"Well, I'm originally from her but I moved away when I was a baby. I just moved in with my cousin Jacob and uncle Billy since my parents thought it would be good for me to learn a little bit about my heritage" she muttered under her breath.

"You're related to Jacob!" I yelled.

"Yes, sadly, I know, I know he's a douche." She started laughing and I couldn't help but join her.

We rolled around on the ground over come with giggles.

"I don't think he likes me very much" I sighed.

"Don't worry. He's just a hot head sometimes. If I have to I'll force him to like you." She laughed and brushed some sand off her legs.

"Thanks buddy" I smiled and got up walking back into the water.

"So where'd you move here from?" she asked following me into the water.

I gulped. "Uh… I'm from Italy" I said wading in a little deeper.

"Lucky! I've always wanted to visit Italy. But how come you don't have an accent?"

"I stayed inside a lot" I muttered. It wasn't really a lie. I was locked inside the chamber most the time. The few times I was allowed out it was just to shop or to visit my grandma and I always had a bodyguard so I was never able to socialize with anyone. In fact this was my first real conversation with another human being in ages.

"Well that sucks. I heard Italy is gorgeous." She said walking over to me.

"It is" I whispered looking towards the sand.

"So stranger, what's your name? I'm Selena by the way" she said holding out her hand.

"Ellie" she smiled and shook my hand violently. I think it came unhinged from its socket.

"So… you want to have some fun" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What kind of fun" I asked suspiciously.

She smirked and splashed me. I screamed and tried to hide my face. I looked down at my now drenched body. "You're dead" I screamed chasing her. She shrieked and ran onto the beach. I could feel the wolves' eyes on us now but I didn't care. I was going to get revenge on my new best friend.

"Oh Selena" I cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you" I said as innocently as I could.

"Think fast" I heard behind me. I turned only to get soaked from head to toe. Selena fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"Hate you" I muttered under my breath.

"No you love me" she insisted.

"But I just met you!" I said flailing my arms.

"So, I'm your new BFF so you have to love me."

"Fine" I gave in. She squealed and hugged me before skipping over to her towel. I dried myself off and lay down on my towel.

Selena joined me. We lay there for about 10 minutes listening to the hollers of the wolves.

"So who do you think is the hottest?" she asked pointing towards the werewolves who were watching us intently now. Embry was watching me with a smile. I saw his eyes skim over my body and his smile widened. I just rolled my eyes and put on my sunglasses.

"Embry" I said twiddling my thumbs.

"My brother's friend Embry?" she asked.

I nodded. "Darn, I wanted him" she silently cursed.

I growled. "He's my boyfriend."

"Don't get your bikini bottoms in a bunch. It was just a thought." She looked back up at the cliff and I noticed the younger one Seth giving her a goofy grin. When she met his eyes she got the same goofy grin and half dreaming expression.

"Never mind" she whispered. "I'll take Seth."

"Oh boy" I muttered face palming myself. I could see Jacob throwing another fit of anger. Seth held his hands up in defense, an apologetic look on his face. "Let's go" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked sneaking glances back at the now invisible cliff.

"My house" I said dragging her into a bush.

"Cool" she said slipping her clothes back on over her wet suit.

We ran home as fast as we could. When we reached the driveway I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong" she asked sensing my discomfort.

I sent Lucas a mental note. "Get out of the house now or be prepared. I have a human girl with me."

"I'm out. I was taking Gianna to Carlisle's anyway. See you in a few hours." His voice disappeared from my head and I heard soft footsteps disappear on the other side of the house. I waited about 30 seconds before willingly dragging Selena into the house. She gawked at the leather couches and the complete structure of the house just as I had the day before.

I dragged her upstairs to my room. She plopped down on my massive bed and studied my room.

"Man, your rich. Billy's only got one spare room and it's the size of a one of your bathrooms" she said peering into my medium sized bathroom.

"That sucks" I said lying on my bed.

"So when do you start school" she asked going through my closet.

"Tomorrow" I groaned pulling a pillow over my head.

"Me too" she squealed jumping on my bed. "I hope I see Seth there." She sighed dreamily and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"I don't know. I just feel like I have this strange connection with him after looking into his eyes. It's so hard to explain." She lay back on the bed and repeatedly sighed and whispered his name. I heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here!" I ordered. She just waved me off and continued on with her love fest.

I threw open the door and saw a very mad looking Jacob holding a very love-struck Seth by the collar and a nervous Embry behind him. When he saw me his face brightened and he pushed straight past Jacob and hugged me.

"I'm missed you" he said twirling me in a circle. I laughed and hugged him back. "By the way, you looked very sexy in that bikini" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and he nipped my earlobe. I held back a moan as Jacob groaned and stepped inside.

"Hey" I snapped. "Did I invite you inside MY home?" I emphasized the MY. He just rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Last door on the left" I said following him as he dragged Seth up the stairs. He threw open the door and stared in bewilderment at the sight in front of him.

Selena was having a giggling fit and rolling around on my bed whispering Seth's name. "Are you sure she's related to you?" Embry asked glancing between Jacob and Selena.

"I'm not so sure anymore" Jacob said unsure.

"Well, she sure as heck looks like you so either she is or she had plastic surgery." I said walking between them. I shook Selena violently and she jerked up.

"Seth!" she screamed and tried to make a run at the poor boy. I held her back with all my strength.

Seth snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Selena" he sighed as if she were a precious jewel.

"Please tell me I wasn't this sappy" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Not even close" I said watching the odd couple.

"Break it up" Jacob yelled pulling Seth and Selena apart.

"Jacob, you love killer" Selena complained.

"Hush up; we're taking you to Emily's so you guys can meet the rest of the pack." Selena nodded and Seth put his hands on her hips. She sighed in contentment and sniffed his shoulder. He laughed and she blushed although her russet skin made it hard to see.

"Who's driving?" I asked and all 3 wolves turned red. Great, I guess it's me since I don't trust any of these boneheads with my car.

"How about we just phase and you ride us because I doubt any of us can fit in your tiny sports car." I stuck my tongue out at Jake and he did the same.

"Fine" I muttered. The boys phased and Selena looked ready to go into cardiac arrest.

"What the hell was that?" she screamed. The smallest sandy colored wolf walked over and stood next to her. She cautiously stroked his side and a humming noise came from his throat as he rubbed his head against her side. Embry rests his head against my side as we watch them fuss over each other.

"Now that is scary" I say to him and he barks. I laugh and he lowers himself to my level so I can climb up onto his back. Selena does the same and soon we are running through the vast woods of La Push. I'm used to the rush of the air from running with Felix but Selena looks generally frightened and about to pee herself.

After about five minutes of running we reached a small wooden house obscured by woods. It was two stories and made entirely of wood. The porch is covered in buckets of flowers. It is surprisingly very welcoming. The boys run into the woods to phase and me and Selena head into the house. We enter a large kitchen. A beautiful woman with long silky black hair and 3 ragged scars running down the left side of her face looked at us and smiled. I didn't gasp at the scars. I was used to seeing horrible injuries. Selena on the other hand had a quick intake of breath but tried to hide it.

"I'm Emily" the woman said holding out an oven mitt clad hand. I smiled. "I'm Ellie and this is Selena." She pulled both of us into a welcoming hug and returned to the stove.

"Selena!" a voice rang through the house. Selena was pulled into the arms of another woman who looked a little younger than Emily. She looked a lot like Jacob except for her long curly black hair and black framed glasses. You could tell she was very smart by the way she dressed. "I'm your cousin Rachel. You probably don't remember me. I'm Jake's older sister."

"It's nice to meet you" Selena said sincerely and hugged her back. Another girl, about 17 or 18, walked in carrying a little girl who appeared to be 3 or 4. Both again had the tradition Quileute features. "I'm Kim and this is Claire" the girl said smiling at us. She seemed shy but she was nice. I smiled warmly back and introduced me and Selena who was already deep in conversation with Rachel.

I plopped down at the table with the other imprints. "So where are you from?" Rachel asked me.

"I just moved here from Italy." I stated plainly. I was not looking forward to explaining my life history to these people. They probably thought vampires were cruel soul less creatures who had no respect at all for human life. Well, most didn't so they were right I guess.

"I guess the elders were wrong when they said imprinting was about enhancing the gene" Kim said taking a swig from her water bottle.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, most of the wolves have imprinted on Quileute or Makah girls. Jacob was the only wolf who imprinted on a non Quileute and she's half vampire. We thought it was just some kind of weird mix-up but I guess not" she said with a shrug. I nodded my head in agreement and suddenly the house flooded with teenage boys. Most took straight to the couch but a couple came into the kitchen to greet their imprints. Embry walked over to me and picked me up out of my seat so he could sit down. He then gently placed me in his huge lap. He nuzzled his chin into my neck and inhaled my scent. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Aww" I heard across from me and I turned to see all the imprints staring at me. I blushed and hid my face in Embry's bare chest. He just laughed and pulled me tighter to him.

"You guys are so cute!" Selena squeaked causing me to blush. Suddenly a tall man burst through the door and stared accusingly at me.

"There are vampires in the area and she's one of them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait but ive finally updated. i will hopefully be updating On My Way in the next few days so please be patient. Enjoy! ~**_yourvioleteyes~ P.S This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but the bext chapter will be longer. _

* * *

><p>Embry's POV:<p>

I stared in shock at Sam as he glared at my imprint. Ellie's jaw was locked and she had an intense look in her eyes.

"It is obvious that I am not a vampire. You however should leave my family out of this" she said through her teeth. I rubbed soothing circles on her back but it didn't seem to work. She was too riled up.

"Vampires, what is going on here!" Selena demanded standing up from her chair.

Sam stared disgustedly at Ellie before saying the words that made me want to tear out his throat. "This little rat was raised by vampires and sent here by the Volturi as a spy. The vampire filth she came with here's scent is all over the place. I have a right to tear him apart if I please."

Ellie gasped. "Lucas hasn't hurt anybody!"

"Not in the area. But I know he's no vegetarian. How can you live with yourself knowing you're allowing a bloodsucker to run around murdering innocent people while his spawn is growing inside your human sister? Or do you just not care?" he asked.

Ellie pushed off my lap and stared up at Sam. Even though she was a foot and a half shorter she was still intimidating. "Who do you think you are? You know nothing about me or of my family. And that spawn you're referring to would happen to be my future nephew. Or is that how you view my cousin, Jacob's imprint?" She turned her gaze to Jacob who was sitting on the couch. He was shaking slightly at the mention of his imprint being called a spawn. "If you care for Renesmee you will not put up with this man's bullcrap" and with that she walked out the door into the forest. Jacob slowly got up and followed her out heading towards the Cullens' home I guessed. I was to frozen in anger and shock at the way Sam had just basically assaulted my imprint.

I slowly stood up shaking vigorously and walked towards the door. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care. "Embry" I felt a large hand land on my shoulder causing my shaking to intensify by three. I turned around and looked into Sam's emotionless eyes. "You've lost all respect I've ever had for you" was all I said before walking out the door and fazing. I ruined a pair of good shorts but I didn't care. I was too upset and I just wanted to see Ellie.

Picking up her scent I followed it to the cliff where we had first met. She was sitting on the log in the same spot as before only this time she was hunched in on herself weeping silently. My heart literally broke at the sight.

I slowly walked over to her and placed my forehead between her shoulder blades letting out a whine. She let out a surprised gasp and turned around staring into my eyes. I was met with yellow green orbs. I just wanted to get lost in them forever. She closed her eyes awakening me from my trance. Sighing she pressed her forehead against mine and kissed my muzzle. Moving away I carefully stepped over the log so I was lying beside her. She hugged me and lay down next me. After a few moments her breathing became even and she fell asleep. I smiled quietly before getting up and fazing. Trying not to wake her I picked her up and held her against my naked form. I walked slowly towards the Cullen house when I was within range I hesitantly sent a message to Edward asking if he could leave me a pair of shorts by the tree line. I didn't really feel like walking into a house full of vampires carrying their niece naked. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward was Ellie's great a trillion times uncle. At least I knew no harm would come to her from them.

When I was within view of the tree line I could smell vampire stench. I looked and saw a pair of khaki shorts neatly folded on a stump. I inwardly thanked Edward. I didn't actually call the vamps leeches anymore. After hanging around them for a while I found that they were actually just like people. I got along with Emmett well. He was a fighter inside kind of like me. And his wife wasn't too bad either. She sometimes acted like a drama queen but when she got talking about cars she was a whole other person. She had once even allowed me to help her fix Emmett's jeep.

Clearing my thoughts I set Ellie carefully down so she was lying down against a tree. It was getting dark now so I didn't want her to stay outside too long. I quickly pulled on the rank shorts and carefully picked her up again walking into the house.

Her sister, whose name I remembered to be Gianna, was fast asleep on the couch with a smiling Bella hovering over her. In Bella's arms was a sleeping Renesmee. I could hear Jacob upstairs talking to Carlisle and Edward. I guessed the others were out hunting. I quietly walked over to the smaller loveseat and set my sleeping imprint carefully on it. She was so peaceful when she slept. I grasped her small hand in mine. I was shocked to realize it was wet. Small drop of water seeped from her skin onto my hand.

"Lucas told us about her power" I heard Bella say quietly. I turned and noticed her watching me. I also noticed how Renesmee had the same red sheen to her hair that Ellie did. However, Ellie's wasn't as curly but just wavy but it was still beautiful to me. It reminded me a bit of the ocean but also of flames. Her voice was soft but made its presence known like the wind and her eyes reminded me of freshly mowed grass.

"What is the full extent of her powers?" I asked taking a seat in front of head. In her sleep her arm moved so it was draping over my shoulder. Her fist clenched and unclenched causing a shower of red yellow and orange leaves to fall into my lap.

"She can create strong immense fires, burn someone alive if she wanted which I wouldn't doubt she hasn't done before. She's been with the Volturi so long she's become an excellent assassin." I swallowed a large lump in my throat. It was hard to comprehend that my sweet innocent 15 year old imprint had ever been with the Volturi. Bella noticed my reaction. "She's a sweet girl. Don't let her past cloud your vision of her. She has no intension of harming anyone here." I looked over at my imprints sleeping face. Her red hair fell in gentle waves around pink lips. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I didn't want to wake her. I settled for kissing her palm. I sighed standing up and walking towards the door. I had to run patrols as much as I wanted to stay with her.

"Stay with her. Make sure she's safe." Bella nodded giving me a smile before I walked out the door phasing.


End file.
